Spy High- Jennifer's Alive!
by JenChen
Summary: This fanfiction is based on A. J. Butcher's series Spy High, when Jennifer Chen fights Talon to the death. I changed all the dialouge, and everything. This is how I thought it should have been written. (This is my first fanfiction, so please give feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Please, I'm telling you, Jennifer! You have to wait for Jake! You might get hurt, or…"

"I don't _need_ Jake! He already risked his life for me once. I'm not going to let him do it again. Now let's go, Kim."

Kim Tang, who used to be Jennifer's best friend years ago, sighed grimly.

"Fine. I-I'll take you to him now. Just… Be careful, okay? Don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"Kim, I'm telling you, if you don't lead me to him right now…"

"All right, fine."

Slowly, stealthily, the two teenage girls crept along the lonely streets of Undertown.

"What is that weird costume thing you're wearing, too?" Kim asked.

Jennifer looked down in surprise at her shock suit, a thin, silvery garment made by the genius inventor Professor "Gadge" Newbolt, back at Spy High, the school from which her and Jake had come from.

"Oh, it's… Nothing, I guess… Let's keep moving." Jennifer nervously twisted her sleepshot wristband around her wrist as she thought of what was waiting for her at, well… Wherever Kim was taking her.

Suddenly, a crash jolted her out of her thoughts. Running toward them, three men holding sharp knives that glinted dangerously grinned in pleasure. So did Jennifer. She charged, bringing one down easily by a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Another was behind her, knife raised. Without hesitating, she elbowed him in the chin, and as he yelled in pain, Jennifer lifted her left hand and buried a sleepshot shell in his forehead. He stopped screaming, and fell to the floor, unconscious next to his companion. The other guy was looking at Jennifer in fear. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, dropping his knife. Then he turned on his heel and ran. Jennifer knelt, aimed, and sent another sleepshot shell toward the last man. The two girls heard a thud, and there was finally silence. Jennifer slowly straightened up and smiled at Kim, who had ran back and was now whimpering, pressed against the wall of an old, and by the looks of it, abandoned warehouse. Kim pushed herself off the wall and faced Jennifer.

"H-how did you do that?!" she asked. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for breath. Jennifer turned toward her childhood friend and looked at Kim threateningly.

"Come on. Before we run into any_ other_ disturbances. She picked up a knife from one of the men's hands, twirled it menacingly in her own hand. Kim's eyes grew even bigger to the point where it was comical, and backed up again. Then she seemed to collect her wits and strode forward confidently.

"Let's go." Kim Tang said. And the two girls walked off.

"In here." said Kim after a while. Jennifer looked up. They were at the back door of an old club. "I-if you want to change your mind, or anything, I mean-"

"There's no backing out, Kim." Jennifer walked forward into the darkness, Kim by her side.

"I've brought her, Talon, sir!" Kim said to the darkness around her. Kim backed away, leaving Jennifer in the center of the room. Leaving her confused. Leaving her alone, but not quite alone. Leaving her surrounded.

End Of Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer looked wildly around her. A light was turned on, and Jennifer finally saw what awaited her in the dark room. She saw how right Kim had been to beg her to bring Jake. And speaking of Kim…

The traitor was sobbing in a corner of the room, so despairingly that Jennifer might have taken pity on her if she hadn't led Jen to her death.

"Welcome, Jennifer Chen! I see you made it all right." Out of the crowd of people surrounding her, a tall man with tattoos covering his entire body swaggered up to her.

"Talon." Jennifer said in rage.

"Well, well, well," he said. She stared at his feet, boiling with rage but not daring to strike, not daring to give in to her emotions, which were screaming one word in her head over and over again.

_Kill._

Talon thrust his hand under Jennifer's chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Welcome, Jennifer." He repeated softly. "And what brings you here, may I ask? Not so often a young lady like you comes looking for consolement from our little group, is it?"

Jennifer didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of obeying him. But he had to know. He had to know why she had to kill him, why after all these years, she still grieved for her old life. He had to know.

"You killed my family. My parents, my brother." Her defiance was giving in to rage.

"You killed them all. And now, you're going to die!" she screamed. She swung with her right arm, formed a blade with her hand, and simultaneously brought her left foot up.

With enough force to knock over three trucks piled on top of each other, she swung. And it glanced off his skin harmlessly. Jennifer gaped in horror. But she didn't hesitate. Spy High handbook: Always be ready. And she was. Talon's gang formed ranks around her, about twenty people on her at once. But she didn't stop. She wouldn't have even if there were twice as many of them, three times as many. She had to get to Talon. She could feel the spirits of her family with her, lending their strength to her, their souls. And one by one, every member of Talon's group fell. Talon was there, leering at her, looking on with pleasure. And all of Talon's slaves, with the exception of Kim, who was huddled against the wall with red eyes and a gaping mouth, were down. Until one member was left. Talon himself.

Jennifer wasn't even tired, hadn't even broke a sweat. And as she looked at Talon, and as he looked back at her, her eyes narrowed in fury. And rage. But she tried her hardest to keep her feelings under control. A good secret agent would never give in to their emotions. But as she stared at him defiantly, she found that she didn't care about Spy High anymore. All that mattered was Talon. He had killed her family. And now, he was going to pay.

She screamed, and yelled as she charged at him. Time seemed to slow. She kicked, a kick strong enough to kill one of the strongest men on Earth. She punched, and bit, with enough force to bring down an entire army to its knees. But still Talon did not fall. He stumbled back, uneasily at first, but soon regained his confidence and sneered at her.

She stared on in horror. He should have been dead by now. He should have been killed. But he still stood there. How was it possible? The words echoed in Jennifer's mind. And, as if reading her thoughts, Talon said, "Kevlar armor. Stitched into my skin, woven into my tattoos. A long time ago, these designs covering my body were just normal tattoos. But now, I am impenetrable. It hurt, of course, but I'm sure both of us can agree that it was worth it, can't we, dear?"

Talon's hand stroked her chin. Jennifer looked around the room desperately, for something, anything that could help her. But there was nothing. Only terrified Kim, still inching toward the exit, and about twenty dead or unconscious bodies.

She lunged at him, and this went on for some time. After a while, he must have become bored of her, but he lunged forward swiftly and hit her hard, in the nose. Soon blood was all over her face. She backed up, took aim, and raised her left arm. A small black object- a sleepshot shell- hit him straight in the forehead. It glanced off immediately, didn't even leave a dent. He walked forward, chuckling, and in one stroke, pushed her to the ground. Jennifer's body was slammed against the dirty floor and she groaned. Talon's fists pounded against her back. Electricity coursed into his arms, and he almost screamed. But it barely affected him. Jennifer had only one last hope.

"H-help. A-anyone, help me. Kim, help me!" Jennifer turned her head to the side, and saw her former friend staring at her with wide eyes.

"Kim. P-please." She groaned. Kim backed away, turned on her heel, and ran. Out the door. Jennifer had no hope. Suddenly, everything around Jennifer went black and her head hit the floor.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer opened her eyes cautiously and saw three hazy figures in the mist. She didn't have to ask to know who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" A pale couple beamed at her, the woman's hand on a little eleven-year old, handsome boy.

"Shang? Wh-what's happening?" Jennifer's little brother approached her, slowly at first, then ran toward his sister at full speed. For a second, Jennifer couldn't even feel the pain all over her body. Then she could.

"Ow!" Jennifer screamed, as her brother hugged her happily. Her brother stepped back a little, but still smiled eagerly. Then he looked serious.

"Jen, we don't have much time. You need to make the decision, and you need to make it quick."

"I-I don't understand. Am I dead?"

"No, Jennifer," Her father answered. "But you are on the verge of death."

Her father stared at her grimly.

"Jen, it's so good to see y-"

"Hush. We have to give her time, let her decide. Shang, you may explain it to her."

"Wh-wait, I don't- what's happening?!" Jennifer asked. But it was too late. The pale, see-through figures of her mother and father had already started to fade away. Her brother launched into explanation.

"Jen, you have to choose. You can stay with us, forever."

"W-wait. I can?"

"Yes. Or, you can continue on with life. You can stay with your friends. Or you can stay here with us. Mother and Father won't let me decide for you, but if I were yo-"

"Of course I'll stay! How could I not?!" Jennifer exclaimed. She tried to jump up excitedly, but winced in pain quickly.

"Jen, you have to take this seriously." He said, as he eased her back to the ground.

"If you stay here, we can always be together. As a family. But, you will watch your friends grieve for you. You have to take this seriously. If you decide to live, you can be with your friends, with Jake. You can live for the rest of your life. And we'll always be here, waiting for you. When it's your time, you can come back to us. It's a life changing decision, literally."

Jennifer nodded. "I-I understand."

"So… what do you choose. Will you stay, or will you leave?"

Jennifer's parents reappeared, fading back into existence, or should she say, nonexistence. She decided, recklessly, on impulse, as she always did.

"I-I will leave." She said hoarsely. The words barely left her mouth when she felt herself start to fade away, as one does when waking from a long dream. She looked at her family, panicked. They smiled at her, giving her courage. Strength. And as she felt her little brother touch her forehead, everything went dark again and she felt tears on her face.

Meanwhile, Jake had just entered Aunt Li, Jennifer's aunt's, apartment.

"That was a waste of time, really, Jen, the only thing I found wa-"

Jake suddenly realized that he had walked into darkness.

"Jennifer? Are you home?"

There was no reply.

"Jennifer?" He turned on the light. There was no sign of her.

"Oh no." Jake felt a strange, dark, panicked feeling grow inside of him. He brushed his mop of dark hair from his forehead.

'_It's okay.' _Jake thought. '_She probably went out with Aunt LI somewhere, or something. Besides, at least her shock suit and wristband are sti-"_

They weren't. Where Jen had previously left them, neatly folded in a heap on her bed, was now just an empty mattress.

"Oh no, Jen, what have you done?" he said.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake heard a squeal of tires outside, and felt a surge of panic. He didn't know how, but he just knew that it had something to do with Jennifer. He bolted outside, just in time to see something thrown out of the car. Someone's body. He ignored his instincts, which were telling him to turn back, and sprinted toward the shape lying on the floor. A teenage girl's body lay there, broken, beyond repair. And Jake took the girl's hand, and sobbed. The hand was cold. He checked for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything. But there was nothing. Hot tears spread onto the girl's face. The girl gasped suddenly, and opened her deep green eyes. Jake gasped, too.

"Jennifer?"

"Jake?"

Jake's mouth dropped open.

"J-Jen, you-you just came back from the dead! You w-you were dead!"

"I wasn't dead, Jake," Jennifer replied calmly. "I was home."

"I-I don't-"

"Come on, we have to go. Talon will be after us." As Jake reached out a hand to help her get up, she quickly brushed it away, saying, "I can walk."

Jennifer tried three times to push herself up, all of which failed. Jake gently took her hand and pulled her up. She leaned heavily on him and started to walk. She tried to ignore the pain spreading over every part of her body, but it was taking over. Clouding her thoughts. Obstructing her vision. And she stumbled, twisted her ankle. Jake caught her, lifted her up. And as she looked into his eyes, she found that she didn't care anymore, whether she was dead, or alive, or about to die. As long as she was with Jake.

Her eyes closed and she fell over. Darkness washed over her for the third time that day. She faintly heard Jake's voice.

"Jennifer! Jen! Y-you can't fall asleep. Open your eyes. Now! Jennifer!"

Before she passed out, she had just the time to say, "I won't die, Jake. Trust me."

And as she passed out in Jake's arms, she knew that everything would be all right. That she would see her parents again, not anytime soon, but someday. And on that day, Jake would still be with her. That was her last thought until she fell into oblivion.

End of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will she be okay, do you think, Jake? Jake?" Cally looked over at the boy sitting on a hospital bed, clutching someone's hand, deep in thought. "Jake? Can you hear me?"

"What?" Jake snapped.

"I asked if she would be okay."

Jake sighed. "The docs said that sh-she might not wake up. I-I don't know what to do." Jake looked despairingly at the members of Bond Team, all clustered around Jennifer's bed, heads hanging.

"Well," Eddie began with a slight grin on his face.

"I don't want to hear it, Ed. I'm serious." The grin melted off Eddie's face, and all of them looked soberly at Jennifer. She still looked beautiful, her long, black hair hanging across her shoulders, her green eyes closed in what looked like peaceful sleep. Looked like, but wasn't. Because Jennifer was in a coma.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and all heads turned toward the door. Senior Tutor Elmore Grant strode in, his expression sad, like the others, but still fierce.

"What on Earth were you two idiots thinking? Running off like that, you could have been killed! You should have known better, Daly. I'm surprised you didn't have the brains to stop Chen either." Grant's tone softened. "Normally, leaving Deveraux would result in one thing: mind wipe. But given the circumstances, the whole affair with Jennifer and all, you will not be expelled from the school."

Jake's head snapped up. "Really?" he asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean that you'll be getting away with it, either."

"Of course, sir." Jake looked like a child at Christmas. Then, he looked sad again, and looked down at Jennifer. Everyone could tell what he was thinking.

"Sir, what are we to do about Jennifer? What if-what if she doesn't make it?" This was from Ben, looking concerned, angry, and sad all at once. Jake growled.

"She will make it. If I had to give my life, I would." The other members of Bond Team, even Ben, were nodding approval.

"If she doesn't make it, Bond Team will need a replacement." Jake looked particularly furious, but Grant barely noticed. "It just so happens that Deveraux and I have someone in mind."

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Rebecca. Where are you from?" Bond Team looked at their new recruit expectantly.

"Well, first of all, I told you, call me Bex. As to where I'm from, well-"

Senior Tutor Grant stood up, running his hands through his hair. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Cross, Angel, you are to lead Miss Dee to her room. Later, you may show her around Deveraux Academy."

"What? But-"

"No complaints." All of them looked at Rebecca Dee, Jennifer's new replacement. She looked completely out of place, with spiked green hair, body piercings, and a lot of attitude.

"Come on, Rebecca." Cally and Lori each grabbed one of the new girl's hands and led her away. The boys followed doubtfully, leaving an irritated Grant in their wake.

A little while later, the four Bond Teamers were looking for Jake. Finally, they found him by Jennifer's side, carefully caressing her hair, holding her hand in his.

"Jake? Are you all right?"

The boy looked up at them, his eyes red, and his expression sullen.

"Yeah. I-I'm just a little…. Confused, I guess you could say. Worried. Scared." Jake looked at his teammates for help. "I just… What's going to happen? If Jen wakes up, if she-if she doesn't make it… I don't know what to do. Without her, I just… I can't imagine life without Jen."

Even Eddie looked put out. Lori and Cally looked like they were going to cry. Ben wanted to feel happy that his arch-enemy was reduced to a sniffling crybaby, but he couldn't. And then, things got even worse. For the second time, the hospital door banged open. Bex Dee waltzed in, then stopped when she saw their faces.

"What happened? Didn't walk in on a funeral or anything, did I?" Bex joked nervously. Then she saw who they were staring down at, and her eyes widened. She slowly walked over to Jennifer's bed, pulled up another chair. "Wh-who is she? Don't tell me Eddie got a girlfriend." The rest of Bond Team, Eddie included, glared at her, and the playful smile melted off her face. "Who _is_ she?" Bex tried again.

She stared at the photo of Jen's family, reached her hand out to touch it. Four members of Bond Team grabbed it, yanked it to the side.

"Ow! Okay, fine I get it. Nobody's going to tell me who the mysterious person is."

"Jen. Jennifer Chen." Ben was the first to speak. Tears appeared in Jake's eyes. Lori noticed, and looked at him, concerned. But he wasn't even listening to their conversation.

He was back at Aunt Li's apartment. Jennifer was there, Jennifer and Kim. Kim Tang looked nervous.

"Talon isn't simply going to forget what happened, you know." Kim said. Jake's brain whirled. _Talon. _That was the clue he had missed at the time. Talon's name. And before, she had denied knowing anyone with that name, said that she hadn't known anyone with green scales and heavy tattoos. Before, Jake had thought that Jen had just stumbled upon Talon's whereabouts. But now, Jake had a better idea of how she had fallen prey to Talon.

End of Chapter!


End file.
